2 Worlds
by Trey Cooper
Summary: This b4 dbgt and in a other time line. vegeta beats goku but after he has won he ends up in the dbz world we all know. Join the Saiyan prince on what would have happend if Kakorot was killed in there battle. better version. BAD NEWS WRITERS BLOCK
1. Chapter 1: The Alternative Universe

A/V: like it says I reedit it to be better. Chapter 1 and 2 will be the same but this time I will keep working on it and newly adding chapter 3 and 4. enjoy it please

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Worlds'

Chapters: 1-The Alternate Universe

The ground was almost about to rain. There was to warriors standing. The hero

Goku was standing there almost defeated.Vegeta came to the other side standing

There on the rock. "Kakorot it's over now give up" Vegeta said standing there

Rising up to the air.Goku just stood there and said "Never I will defend the Earth

No matter what". Goku then formed his 2 hands to do his Kamehameha wave.

Vegeta at the same time formed his two hands together to do his Galick Gun.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Goku shot the blast and at the same time Vegeta open

His hands at the same time. "GALICK GUN!" Vegeta said as he shot the blast.

The Two blasts connected there was struggling between the 2 blasts. The two

Saiyan's were both trying 2 get through each other but at the same power. Vegeta

Got mad as he couldn't believe he was getting almost defeated by a lower class Saiyan.

Vegeta then powered up as much as he can to defeat Goku. The Galick Gun went through the kamehameha wave. Goku Lost the Battle and he screamed a scream reaching through the mountains. Goku was dead.Vegeta stood in the air in the laughing." I defeated you Kakorot". He started laughing victorious as he won the battle. Vegeta walked and left the battle.Vegeta was now returning to his ship. He went inside the ship now thinking he can rule the universe, but 1st must fight Friza.He rested in his spaceship after the battle. Until then his spaceship started to malfunction: "Warning Warning Warning!!!!!!!" Repeated the machine. Vegeta woke up and saw what was happening. Vegeta was panicking. "NO I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE THE UNIVERSE TO BE MINE". He said after he thought he would die. He went into a speed so fast that it knocked him out. He thought he would die and not make it out alive. A couple of hours later Vegeta woke up with his Sayin suit all destroyed and saw a yellow house that read the name capsule corp. on it. Were is Vegeta now. Was his Battle with Goku in vain after now he might be dead?


	2. Chapter 2: Past father vs Future Son

A/V I have continued it like I said (really copy and pasteing from the old deleted one) n-e way enjoy it

Disclamier: I wish I did but I don't own dragon ball z

Chapter 2: Past father vs. Future Son (the trunks pre-gt saga not future trunks)

Vegeta rises up from his spaceship with his Saiyan suit half destroyed and his scouter almost broken."Dang it all"! He reaches his scouter and destroys it. He gets up and holds his right arm while getting out. He looked around his new surrounding looking where he was. He to call the Saiyan base in his spaceship "Cui this is Prince Vegeta, do you read me"! He got nothing from the call. Vegeta got angry and blasted the radio in the air. Then the Door opened and he saw people come out of the house.Vegeta looked at them all and then he saw on of them was Goku. "KAKAROTT YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE SUPPOSE 2 BE DEAD."Vegeta went to attack Kakarrot, but then Vegeta fell down and fainted.Vegeta woke up and saw himself in the capsule. He tried getting loose but couldn't." Don't worry rest for a while". Said the women with short blue hair said. As much as he didn't want to, he trusted her and fell asleep while he rested. He woke up later and looked around. He saw he was still in the chamber so he broke through it and the water fell to the ground. He looked and see it was sunny outside. IT must have been morning just now. He walked around the rooms and didn't know were he was and that confused him a lot. He saw a door that was opened. He walked to the door and saw a bunch of scientist looking at the Saiyan space ship. Vegeta was about to run in there to stop them, Until a boy with young purplish hair and a sword stopped in front of him.

"Calm down, there only testing it to see if we can use Saiyan old technology with our own new one's" The boy said putting down his sword back were his cult was. "Who are you" Vegeta then use his scouter to see the level of the boy's power. Vegeta scouter was going higher and higher and then it busted. "What, in the world…..What is your name boy" Vegeta said backing away slowly and slowly away. "My name is Trunks" he said it with a cool attitude and just smiled. Vegeta wanted to be stronger in the universe. Stronger then Freiza ever was to revenge the Saiyan. "DON'T MOCK ME YOU BOY" Vegeta said powering up to see if the boy is strong enough against him. "There is no one in the world with that power level you have" Vegeta said smirking. "I know the real truth is I'm powerful, and as the Prince of all Saiyan I will defeat you." Vegeta was ready to fight and defeat a Boy that was supposed to be stronger then him. "You sure about this" Trunks said standing there. Without Any word Vegeta ran and started punching Trunks, but at the same time Trunks jumped kicked Vegeta. Vegeta was pushed back all the way to the wall and at the same time Trunks shot his Double Buster at Vegeta. The blast impacted, but Vegeta wasn't there. "Oh no, I must have killed him. Trunks said sort of scared since he thought he used to much power in that last move. Just then a purple beam of energy came right at Trunks. Vegeta shot a Galick gun from behind Trunks and he fell and as he fell he kicked him in the stomach. The scientist in the room ran away from them since the fight was in front of them. Vegeta then stood in front of Trunks and had a beam of energy in his hand. "I knew your power was just a fake". Said Vegeta as he was about to finish of Trunks but just then Trunks started to go gold. "WHAT IS HAPPNING, STOP PLAYING THESE TRICKS". Vegeta shot the blast in his hand and was shooting a lot more blasts at Trunks. Then Vegeta laughed thinking he was defeated. To his amazement, Trunks rose up and then Vegeta back up by Trunk's power. "No impossible, I'm the Prince of all Saiyan, I shouldn't be losing". Just as Trunks was about to Do a Finish Buster at Vegeta again a Voice came in the room. "STOP TRUNKS AND LEAVE YOUR FATHER ALONE". The blue hair women from earlier came out and to Vegeta's Amazement, she said he was the father of Trunks.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Kakorot Again

A/V well here it is. This one is more short. Sorry about that. Without further ado then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Seeing Kakarrot again

Vegeta looked at the blue hair women that just saved him from defeat. "Damn you, im the prince of all Saiyan I couldn't have lost to you." He then pointed at Trunks. "Trunks, go now. Goten is waiting downstairs for you. Trunks nodded to his Mother as he went downstairs to meet with his friend. The blue haired woman then introduced her self and said. "My name is Bulma. I guess u know now. I'm supposed to be your wife but, the real one I'm married to is alive and well. "Vegeta looked in confusion in thought. This can't be true of what is happening right now. He defeated Kakorot hoping he would then be able to defeat Freiza and take over the World and then this happened. He ran away from where he was just defeated by his suppose to be son. "Vegeta! Wait!" Bulma screamed out loud for the past Saiyan Prince.

He believed it was all just a dream. While running he then ran into a person with a blue suit and yellow pants. He then fell down and looked up and saw it was Kakorot. "Oh hi there Vegeta was up, you Hungry." Kakorot said grinning. Vegeta rose up and started laughing all crazy like...ha ha ha HA HA HA HA this is a dream you are really dead Kakorot. Goku started looking scared and weird like at Vegeta. "Huh, Vegeta are you ok." Vegeta then powered up as a purple aura started surrounding him and said "ill be ok. WHEN YOU DIE" Vegeta then glided at Kakorot starting to punch and kick him rapidly. Goku then got hit against the wall and as Vegeta was going for one more punch he dodge it and hit the wall going through it. Kakorot then went for a kick to Vegeta, but then Vegeta moved and kick him to the wall.Kakorot then got serious and said "I didn't want to do this Vegeta, but now you've done it." Goku then use instant transmission and appeared to fast for Vegeta and then kicked him multiple of times showing his True speed to the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta fell down defeated struggling. "No…this can't be…….why…I defeated you…" he then fainted. What will become of the Saiyan prince has he has suffered three defeats from his future son and the person he thought he killed, Kakorot. Will he die and never do what he dreamed of?

Dun dun dun

Good one huh. Yep I worked hard to make chapter 3 and 4 better then the 1st 2. espically since chapter 1 and 2 been there for a good while all by there lonesome. Either way chapter 4 will be up in a few min.


	4. Chapter 4:The Dream

A/V: chapter 4 is my favorite one to me. Its cool how I made this vegeta realize frieza destroyed the planet and not a meteor. If this was real it would be cool drools and then whipes mouth I mean well her it goes chapter 4

Disclaimer: I bearly do these lol I do not own dbz but I own this pie they point guns at me hey can't I eat "gets shot and falls gu..guess not dies

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Dream

Vegeta, The once proud Saiyan prince, was brought down by the likes of a lower class Saiyan. He couldn't believe that Kakorot defeated him. He saw it himself. He KILLED Kakorot. So why is all of this happening to him? As he thought all of this in his head, he finally woke up. What he saw this time was surprising. He was where he was when he was a little kid. He saw he was still the same size, but was wearing the suit he wore when he was a little kid. He stood up and pressed the machinery to check the date it was. When he saw he jumped back shocked. "NO…IT CAN'T BE" the Saiyan Prince screamed loud. Just then two of Frieza's Members came. "Prince Vegeta are you alright?" the two warriors came and bowed. Vegeta saw that he was noticed, but they didn't care about his size. Or maybe they don't know he is really big and to them they are little. "Yes. Now move out my way. I have some business to take care of. The two People looked confused at first, but then moved out the way still bowed and said "Yes my liege" Vegeta walked off in shocked that he's reliving his past. But not only is he reliving his past. This is the day that his Home Planet, The Saiyan Planet, Vegeta was destroyed.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday and remembered that person calling him and told him that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor. But then he saw there was time to stop it. To prove he was the Saiyan Prince and proving the Saiyan race was superior, he would destroy and struck the meteor and save his home planet. He looked at the time and saw it was 5 minutes before it would be done. He ran but was bumped into by Zarbon. "Hello, you little runt." Vegeta was about to talk about him but remembered to everyone he was still a little kid. "Hello Zarbon, now get out my way" Zarbon laughed and then said "That's a good way to ask but say please you little runt" Vegeta was getting frustrated by that and had no time to deal with him. So he went on and blast Zarbon in face and double kicked him onto the floor and ran off. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT" Zarbon said angry that Vegeta did that to him. Vegeta had no time to deal with the likes of Zarbon. He had to save his planet from the Meteor that striked his planet. Has he made it outside, he saw that there was his Saiyans fighting back against

a whole Bunch of Saiyan's. "What is happening here?' Vegeta though in his head. Just then he saw it was Kakorot with a Saiyan suit. "NO, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE" Vegeta though in his head angry. When he got a close look though, he saw it wasn't him. He saw a x Scarred in his face. "That must be his dad. So what is he doing?" Then he heard Kakorot's father scream about stuff. "What is he saying…what does he mean we quit." Just then as Freiza came out, Vegeta looked at the two people. "Oh yeah, this is for all the people we killed in your name". he then saw Kakorot's father power up a blast and send it to Frieza and shot it. When Vegeta check the time he saw it was time to stop the meteor and he only had a couple of seconds to do it. Before he flew though, he looked up and saw a big powerful blast powered up by Freiza with one hand. "What..power…" Vegeta said. He then saw Freiza send it, absorbing Kakorot's father blast and hitting all the Saiyan's especially Kakorot's father. "WHAT IS HE DOING NO YOUR DESTORY THE PLANET". Vegeta screamed out loud and then thought from a long time ago. "A meteor…could it be it was him instead…" Vegeta thought in his mind looking at the Tyrant laughing as he killed the Saiyan's. He saw something he didn't want to see. His Planet, The Saiyan Planet Vegeta was destroyed.

Vegeta saw Freiza as he went back down to his port. "What does this entire thing mean…did this really happen…" Vegeta said in his mind. "Yes my son it did" A mysterious figure stood behind him as everything disappeared. Vegeta recognized his voice and turned around. "Fa…Father" The king of all Saiyan's stood there in front of his son. "Vegeta all of this did happened. I had to see where I died that the once proud race of Saiyan's I once had control of be destroyed by the tyrant that killed me." Vegeta was in shock and awe and said "Father were am I now..do you know". "You're in an other time. You have to find a way to make it out of here and kill that tyrant. Revenge the once proud race. You all the great prince of all Saiyan's Vegeta. Now prove to me and the Saiyan race why you're called that."

Just then as King Vegeta, said that Vegeta woke up. "So Frieza destroy Planet Vegeta, I will destroy him then. I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN FATHER. THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS WILL PREVAIL." Just then the Blue hair Woman came out. "So you're up huh. You and this time Vegeta act the same you know that." Then Vegeta thought about the scientists that were they when him and his Future Son fought at. "You, you're smart right?" Vegeta said quickly. "Bulma nodded and said "Why yes I am, why. Vegeta then smirked and said. "I have a favor to ask".

Dun dun dun

Not a good cliff hanger but one heck of one huh. What will happened. You will find out next time on 2 worlds.


End file.
